Life As Is
by gleekghfan
Summary: "We have been neighbors for years. We've been secret friends for years. You just told me about five minutes ago, that you've been in love with me...for years. We need to talk about this." AU: Better summary inside.
1. first day of school

**Here is my newest story:) Enjoy! This one involves pregnancy lol haha what a shock right? Lol I'm either writing about depression or pregnancy...wow I need other ideas haha.**

**Summary: Finn and Rachel are on oppisite ends of the social circle. He is the popular jock, and she is the unpopular gleek. They have lived next door to each other for years. They were even friends in a way. Join them on their fantastic journey of consequences and love. AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't won.**

**If the beginning doesn't make sense, message me. I'll explain it better.**

**Chapter One: First day of school.**

**

* * *

**

_**Two Months Earlier:**_

_Rachel Berry sat on Finn Hudson's bed. They were sitting in his room. Both staring at each other. The room was completely silent other then the sound of breathing and their hearts beating._

"_So..." Finn started, staring at the short brunette sitting across from him._

_Rachel looked up at him, her big brown eyes full of some emotion that he wasn't sure of. "We have been neighbors for years. We've been secret friends for years. You just told me about five minutes ago, that you've been in love with me...for years. We need to talk about this." She sighed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

_He shook his head. "I'm dating Quinn." He stated quietly staring at the floor._

_The short brunette rolled her eyes. 'I knew I was wasting my time. Your not ready for a meaningful relationship. Your just ready to tell me how you feel, and move on. Well that's not okay with me Finn Hudson. You can't just tell someone your in love with them...then bring them up to your room to talk...THEN tell them you have a girlfriend..." She practically yelled at him as tears formed in the corners of her eyes._

_Finn shook his head. "I'm sorry. I truly am...it's just Rachel you don't understand..." He sighed sadly, and went to sit next to her. He had always had trouble telling his feeling's to people._

"_Try me." She told him, as she gently placed her hand on his thigh. _

_He looked at the floor once again. "I just think your so...awesome. And special. And gorgeous. You make me feel different then I've ever felt before. In a good way. It's like I crave this feeling. The one where it feels like my heart is beating so hard that it's going to fall out of my chest. I mean...I love you. I just can't trust myself not to hurt you." Finn shook his head sadly and looked at the floor._

"_I'm going to LA for the rest of the summer. I leave tomorrow." She told him. He slowly intertwined their hands together._

"_How did we get here?" Finn asked, looking her in the eyes._

_She shrugged. "Years of being together. Nobody knows about our bond...but one's their. It's just...I love you too. But it doesn't matter. Because at the end of the day...your with Quinn, and I'm alone. I have my friends of course, but I don't have what I really want. And that's you." Rachel looked up at him._

"_I want to remember this summer. We are going to be sophomores next year! I just really want to remember you." He said as he moved closer to her. He put his arm around her, and rested his head on her's. She smiled happily. She looked content._

"_I'm going to make sure, anytime you think about high school, you think about me and this night." Rachel smiled to herself as she looked up and saw the confusion written all over her face. _

_She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Finn still didn't get what she was trying to do. She slowly moved onto his lap, and began kissing him more passionately. That's when he started to understand. _

_Never saying anything, he slowly picked her up, and carried her to his bed._

**

* * *

**

Rachel Berry walked into William McKinley High School for the first day of her sophomore year. She smiled as soon as she saw her friend, Tina. Rachel waved and walked over to her friends locker.

She hadn't seen her friends in months, and kind of felt naked. Like they knew what she'd done with Finn. "Hey." Rachel greeted as she hugged the Asian girl.

"Rachy!" Tina all but shouted.

The short brunette smiled and looked at her friend. "How was the rest of summer without me?" She asked. Tina shrugged.

"I wish you would've been there. It would've been way more fun! I missed you! I can't believe you dropped your phone in the pool the first day." The black haired girl laughed as she hugged her friend once again.

Rachel laughed a little. Because it wasn't an accident she dropped her phone she honestly just didn't feel like talking to people. "I should be getting another phone next week." The short girl informed her.

Suddenly, Rachel felt sick. This had been happening periodically, but Rachel wasn't sure why. She held her stomach with one hand, and placed a hand over her mouth. Quickly she ran to the bathroom, where she proceeded to puke.

Tina followed her in and waited outside the bathroom door. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

**

* * *

**

**Please review:)**


	2. friends

**Here you go:) I hope you enjoy. I'm really excited for this story! Lol I hope you are too:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee:(**

**Btw! In this, Quinn will be kinda OOC because I want her to be nice:)**

**Chapter Two: Friends.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel stared at the white porcelain in front of her. This had been a recurring event for two weeks now, and she was ready to find out why she was feeling so horrible. She started going over all the possible things it could be.

Flu, Stomach Bug, _Morning Sickness, _Some kind of disease that could kill her...

She couldn't help but gasp a little. She slowly walked out of the stall, and went to the sink to rinse her mouth. "Rachel? Are you okay?" Tina asked again. She nodded as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so stupid..." The shorter girl whispered. Tina placed an arm around her friend.

She hugged her tightly. "Your not stupid. Your sick. How about I take you to the nurse and she'll send you home." Tina smiled and grabbed the other girl's hand. Rachel shook out of her grip.

"You don't understand..." Rachel started.

"Try me." Tina told her.

Rachel winced at the memory. She remembered her night with Finn, and how that had been the exact thing they'd said to each other. "I might be pregnant." She said almost inaudibly. But the Asian girl still heard it.

"What? But your still a-" Rachel cut her off.

The tiny brunette shook her head. "No." She told her. Tina just shook her head absorbing the information she was getting.

"When did this happen?" She asked in shock.

Rachel stared at the floor. "About two months ago. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone really. But Tina, please don't be mad. You've got to help me." The tiny girl began to cry. The other girl nodded and hugged her once again.

"After school, me and you. We'll go to the drug store, then we'll talk." She nodded as she said it, then walked out. Leaving Rachel smiling and happy to know she had such a good friend.

**

* * *

**

Finn Hudson walked down the hallway nervously while holding hands with his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. He was nervous because, he knew sooner or later he was going to have to see Rachel Berry.

Quinn happily continued on with their conversation, as his eyes searched the halls for the tiny brunette. "Finn, you okay?" The blond asked looking up at her boyfriend. He nodded, and the two walked a little farther. Until they came up to their good friend, Noah Puckerman. Resident Bad Ass.

"Hey." Puck smiled at him, as his eyes went to Quinn. He was envious of Finn for getting her.

The smiled and hugged, (Or back clapped.)

That's when Finn saw her for the first time since the night they'd slept together. There she was, Rachel berry. Walking down the hall with her friend Kurt. Who was obviously talking to her about something she didn't care about.

The brunette looked up at Finn, and gave him the tiniest of smiles. He smiled back, and kept staring at her as she walked away. Not knowing, that his friends had been trying to get his attention. "Finn? Dude you with us?" Puck asked teasingly.

**

* * *

**

Rachel had called her dad's and told them she wouldn't be needing a ride home, that she was going to be hanging out with Tina. She waited outside of the school building, with a sad look on her face.

When the Asian girl finally came out, Rachel smiled halfheartedly, and stood up to go see her friend. "Ready to go?" She whispered. Tina nodded and the two walked to the taller girl's car.

When they got in, Tina waited a few seconds, not starting the car. Rachel looked at her. "Just so you know, it's going to be okay. No matter what. I promise you, we'll make this work. Even if you are...pregnant. I promise you, I'll stand by you the whole way through. You're my best friend, and I'd never leave you during a time like this." She told her quietly.

The tiny girl nodded. "Thank you." Rachel nodded, and it took everything she had not to cry.

**

* * *

**

The rest of the way to the drug store was quiet. The ride to Tina's house was silent. Both girl's walked into the house, never saying a word. They made their way down the hall. "My parents won't be home for three hours." Tina informed her. Rachel nodded, and grabbed the bag containing the pregnancy tests from her.

Not saying a word she walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out and sat next to her friend on the girl's bed. "I set the timer." Rachel told her quietly. Tina nodded slowly.

"So...who exactly...um well...Who did you..." The Asian girl started nervously. Rachel stopped her with a little laugh, at how funny her friend was in awkward situations.

"Finn Hudson." She informed her.

Tina's mouth fell open. "No freaking way...Your neighbor? The most popular guy in school?" The taller girl questioned.

Rachel nodded. The timer went off and she breathe din slowly. She stood up calmly and walked into the bathroom. Alone.

She looked away from the three tests she had purchased. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she breathed in slowly. She opened one eyes, and looked down at the counter.

All three said positive.

She felt her eyes well up with tears, and she began to cry. She didn't care that she wasn't at her own house. She slowly lowered herself to the floor and cried. She touched her stomach and cried some more.

Rachel stood up and wiped her eyes. She threw away the tests, then walked into the bedroom. Biting her lip and staring at the ground. Trying so very hard not to cry again.

"Are you?" Tina asked.

She nodded, and broke down crying again.

**

* * *

**

**So like a really long chapter lol sorry.**


	3. Telling

**Please review:( I feel discouraged when you don't! Lol:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Chapter Three: Telling **

**

* * *

**

Finn sat down on the couch in his small home. He stared at the TV, which wasn't on. Until finally he just put his face in his hands. After seeing Rachel today, he was flooded with tons of emotions. He wanted so bad to be with her, and wasn't sure what was keeping him from her.

Carole, his mother walked in and smiled at him. "Hey honey, everything alright?" She asked. He nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess. I just feel like I did something bad." He sighed and looked up at her. Really hoping she didn't press the matter because it was kind of embarrassing.

Carole looked at him. Her face full of worry. She sat down next to him. "What did you do?" She asked calmly.

"I cheated on Quinn." Finn put his face back in his and shook his head. 'I'm such and awful person." He mumbled.

His mother sighed and put a hand on his back. Rubbing it softly. "Honey. You need to tell Quinn. I mean, you kissed another girl. She'll forgive you hopefully and then you can move on." She advised him.

He just shook his head. "Not exactly..." Finn started.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighed. "I slept with her okay?" Finn informed her. His face completely red. He didn't usually have a hard time telling his mom things like this because she was the closest person to him.

"Oh my...Finn. Sweetie. Why?" Carole asked curiously.

He shrugged again. "I don't know..." Finn felt his eyes sting with tears. He quickly wiped them away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." he stated honestly.

Carole nodded. "I know. I'm just glad you told me. And glad you used protection. I mean, it's not like I can ground you. It's already done." She said still rubbing circles on her sons back.

Finn nodded then started thinking. Did he ever once think about protection on that night? Did she? His face fell in shock. "What's wrong sweetie?" Carole asked noticing the expression that was stamped on his face.

"I don't think we used protection." Finn said slowly.

His mother just stared at him. "Finn...who did you have sex with?" She asked sounding angry.

"Rachel Berry." He said in a daze.

**

* * *

**

When Rachel got home, she walked straight into the kitchen sobbing. Her father's looked at her, concern covering their faces. "Sweetie what's the matter?" Hiram, her shorter, Caucasian father asked.

She sighed and wiped away the tears. "I'm pregnant." She stated. She figured it was better to get it out, then to lie to them. Both of them stared at her for what felt like forever.

"Excuse me?" Leroy, her much taller, African American father asked, sounding very angry.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, as she looked at them. She really wished that she wasn't crying. She wanted to be strong, she just couldn't.

"Get out." Leroy told her, his voice full of disgust.

Rachel looked like she'd just gotten slapped. "What?"

Hiram looked at his husband. "Leroy...I think your over reacting.." he started. The African American man held up his hand to silence him.

"Get out. Take whatever you can get in ten minutes, then leave." He told her.

"I'm fifteen! I can't drive! Where do you want me to go!" She shouted. Rachel was sobbing now. Her father shrugged, and turned on a timer for ten minutes.

Rachel quickly ran upstairs and started getting things into a suitcase. She grabbed all of her clothes, her phone, her phone charger, and her lap top. Plus her back pack. She checked her room over, and grabbed her large stash of money she had hidden in her dresser drawer.

Once she got everything. She walked downstairs. And glared at them as she walked outside. She placed her bag on the curb and sat for a few minutes. She wasn't ready to call anyone yet.

**

* * *

**

Carole walked around the living room pacing. "I'm so disappointed in you." She told her son as she shook her head. He didn't say a word. He just sat and stared at her. She walked over to the window, to look outside while she thought.

She was surprised at what she saw. It was Rachel Berry sitting on the curb with a suitcase. She was crying, and looked very worried.

"What's Rachel doing?" Carole asked as she looked over at Finn. He gave her a look then got up to go over to the window. He stared at the tiny girl sitting outside.

He looked at his mother. "I'll go talk to her." Finn said, already headed for the door.

**

* * *

**

Finn was quiet as he walked up to the curb. "Are you okay?" He asked kindly, Rachel looked up at him, her facial expression never changing.

"Yes." She answered.

He looked down at her and sighed. "What happened?" Finn wondered, as he sat down next to her both of them staring at the road.

"Got kicked out." Rachel told him. Never looking at him.

Finn nodded and sighed. He felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. "Why?" He asked, even though he was pretty sure he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Rachel looked over at him and he saw a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Please leave." She pleaded. The darkness of sadness, clouding her eyes.

"My mom and I were talking about our night together today. And that's when I started thinking. We didn't use protection did we?" Finn asked, his heart sinking with anticipation.

"Nope." She popped the 'p.'

"And now?" He questioned.

"And now _Finn_, I want you to leave. I don't need you okay?" Rachel told him. She looked so sad. He wasn't sure what to do.

He sighed. "Are you pregnant?" Finn wondered.

She nodded and cried. Leaning over and pressing herself against him. Crying into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Rachel sobbed.

"It's not just your fault Rach. It's both of our faults. But now we need to deal with it. Grab your stuff. You can stay with us. My mom wouldn't say no. Especially when she finds out about the..." he trailed off as he stood up and helped her up.

Finn grabbed her suitcase and breathe din. He was trying so hard not to cry. But, he felt like he needed to be brave for her. When they walked inside, Finn asked Rachel to sit, and he took his mom into the kitchen where he explained everything.

More than he previously had. He told her about the night, and how he never stopped thinking about her, and how she got kicked out because she's pregnant, and how he thought they should let her stay.

Carole nodded and walked into the living room, where Rachel sat silently. "Well...I guess we should get the guest bedroom all ready for you. And we should probably get you a doctors appointment set up."

**

* * *

**

**hey please, PLEASE review:)**


	4. I'm Sorry, but I love her

**Hello:) Okay, I'm sorry lol I've updated so much tonight haah I have a problem!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter Four: I'm sorry, But I love her**

**

* * *

**

Rachel nodded and looked up at Carole. "I'm so sorry." Rachel said for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Finn's mother nodded and led the girl to her new bedroom. When Carole came back, he son looked at her.

"I love her. I always have." he stated.

"Are we talking about Quinn or Rachel?" She asked.

He gulped. "Rachel. It's always been her. I've just been so scared. I didn't want to be with her, because I was afraid I would screw things up. And her being around, even just as friends, was better than her not being there." Finn sighed.

"Do you honestly love her?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I made a mistake not leaving Quinn, sooner but now I...I think I should. I mean. I don't love Quinn mom." He told her.

Carole nodded. "Go tell Quinn that, just break it to her gently okay? I mean she'll understand Finn...I've always felt like that girl was more of a friend to you than a girlfriend anyways." She informed him. He nodded and walked out the door.

Silently, Rachel walked into the living room. "Hi." The tiny girl said quietly. Carole smiled and patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit down sweet heart. I'm not going to bite." The older woman joked. Rachel smiled a half smile, and took a seat next to Carole.

"He doesn't love me..." Rachel sighed.

The taller woman gave her a strange look. "And why do you say that?" She asked curiously, sympathy lacing her voice. She honestly felt bad for the teen sitting next to her.

"I just...I don't think he really knows what love is. And until he figures that out...I don't thunk it's possible for him to be in love with me." Rachel explained sadly.

"You know what name I've heard him say everyday for almost three years: Rachel Berry. He's always talked so highly of you. Finn's always said how amazing you are, and how he loved being around you. I've never heard him say a bad thing about you. Not once. Honey... has he ever told you he loves you?" She asked.

Rachel nodded, remembering it. "He wouldn't tell you that just for the heck of it. Now, I've got to go get you an appointment made. If you ever need to talk I'm here." She smiled warmly and hugged the teenage girl.

**

* * *

**

Finn knocked on Quinn's door nervously. The blonde answered it and smiled. "Hey." She said as she walked out onto the porch and hugged him. Her smiled faded when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed. "Your going to hate me." Finn whispered as he looked at the ground.

"I could never hate you. We're friends...I mean we're dating." She told him cheerfully. He just stared at her for a few moments, trying to come up with the best possible way to tell her all of this.

"I'm in love with someone else." Finn told her boldly. And he could feel how true it was. There was no doubt about it. He was definitely in love with Rachel Berry.

Quinn nodded. Didn't say anything, just looked deep in thought. "It's that Rachel girl right?" She asked, he nodded slowly, wondering how she knew.

"You talk about her so much. I kinda figured." She laughed.

"That's not all." Finn rubbed th back of his neck nervously, avoiding her eyes.

"What is it?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I got her pregnant." He finally told the truth. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. The blond's face fell, she looked kind of sad at first. Then, she sighed and looked up at him. She no longer looked mad. She just looked...sympathetic.

She hugged him quickly. "You'll be a great dad." Quinn said with a smile.

"What?" He sputtered out confused. He came over here fully expecting her to yell at him.

"You'll be a great dad. Finn...I'm in love with Puck." She confessed.

Finn smiled. He was glad she had someone else to. "I should go." He told her. She nodded. They hugged once more then Finn left feeling a lot better than he did before.

**

* * *

**

When he got back to the house, eh smiled a little bit when he found Rachel asleep on the couch. He would be seeing this everyday.

When he woke up, she'd be there. When he ate breakfast, she'd be there. On his way to school, she'd be there. When he did anything at home, she'd probably be there. He loved that thought so much.

He stared at her for a few more moments, and started to think maybe things would be okay. For a little while anyways.

**

* * *

**

**Hmmmm any suggestions for the next chapter? Review:) **


	5. Surprises

**Howdy you guys:) lol I want you guys to give me any scene suggestion you have. Haha Finn and rachel are living together now, and she's pregnant. Anything you'd like to rea dhaha tell me and I'll see what I can do:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter Five: Surprises**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, it was a Saturday, and Finn was awoken early by the sound of talking. He was really confused. He walked out of his room in just his boxer's, and ran into someone as he walked out into the hallway. The person stumbled backwards, but Finn grabbed their arm and steadied them.

He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and smiled when he saw Rachel standing there. In her cute shorts and tank top pajama set. "Good morning." He mumbled tiredly. She half smiled and began walking towards the living room.

"Whose here?" She asked him quietly. He shrugged, and the two teens walked a little ways, to where they could peek into the living room.

Finn was shocked at what he saw. It was his mother, and a man. They were talking and laughing. Rachel smiled big and looked up at him. "Your mom has a boyfriend." She whispered happily. He just nodded and looked at them.

"Oh my gosh...That's Kurt's dad..." Rachel informed him. She looked just as shocked as he did.

"Kurt? As in...the um...kid that likes other boys?" Finn asked nervously, as he pulled Rachel towards his room gently. She laughed a little and nodded.

"What am I going to do?" He questioned. Rachel shrugged and laughed once again.

She grabbed his hand and sighed. "How about you go out their and talk to them. Tell him something interesting about. Or just say the first think that pops in your head." Rachel suggested.

Finn nodded. "Can we practice first?" He asked.

She giggled and nodded. "Alright let's start. Hello Finn, I'm Burt Hummel." Rachel said in her best man voice, which sounded nothing like a man.

He closed his eyes and breathed. "Um...er Hi... I'm Finn..." He started. She squeezed his shoulder trying to get him to continue. "I got my girlfriend pregnant." Finn sputtered out before he realized what he was saying.

He fully expected to get a slap to the chest her something, but all he heard was hysterical laughing. Finn opened his eye and saw Rachel wiping her eyes, from laughing do hard. "Please don't say that. And girlfriend?" She questioned playfully. He nodded, and smiuled.

He began to walk out the bedroom door. 'Wait!" Rachel called after him. Finn turned, and she pointed at him. 'Clothes' she mouthed. He nodded and went straight for his drawers.

**

* * *

**

After Finn got dressed the teenagers walked into the living room. And for a while, it kind of felt like the whole bad situation wasn't actually happening. "Hey mom, whose your friend?" Finn asked. Carole blushed and looked at Burt.

"Rachel?" Burt questioned. She nodded. She wasn't thinking about how weird this must be for him.

"Hello." The tiny girl greeted. But, before she could explain anything, she felt her stomach turn, and she placed a hand over her mouth. She darted for the bathroom, leaving everyone looking awkward.

Burt looked from Carole to Finn. 'What's going on?" He wondered, while smiling. Carole sighed.

"Let's go talk on the porch." Carole suggested, as she grabbed Burt's hand and led him outside. Finn stood for a moment, then ran to the bathroom. Rachel was on her knee's, kneeling in front of the toilet.

He walked over, and moved her hair back. "Hey. You okay?" Finn asked. Before she could answer, she threw up again. He held her hair back until she was finished. After it was over, she stood up and walked over to the sink, where she rinsed her mouth.

"Thanks." She mumbled, unhappily. He flushed the toilet for her and walked behind her. He kissed her head then put his arms around her.

"I'm here for you." he smiled. Rachel shrugged out of his embrace.

She sighed. "Nothings changed. When we go to school on Monday, nothing will be different. You'll still ignore me." Rachel stated, while she was washing her hands.

Finn shook his head. "That's a lie." He told her.

"Prove it." She challenged, but it wasn't playfully.

"I will!" He said happily, and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Finn was just about to walk out fo the bathroom when Rachel stopped him. "We are going to need to talk at some point. I mean I know this doesn't seem real right now, but it is. Soon Finn...I'm going to be huge. And soon, there's going to be a baby. We have seven months left." She informed him.

"I know. Whenever you want to talk, I'm ready." Finn said as he nodded.

"Come to my first doctor's appointment with me?" She asked.

He agreed.

**

* * *

**

The teen couple walked into the doctors office. Rachel was wearing, a short skirt, with knee high socks and a nice blouse, while Finn was sporting, a McKinley spirit shirt and some jeans. The sat down, and Rachel squeezed his knee. "Thank you for coming with me." Rachel said quietly. He smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Rachel Berry." A nurse called out. She was young and pretty. The tiny girl walked over to her and smiled warmly. The teenagers walked into the office, and Rachel took a seat on the table while Finn sat in one of the chairs.

The doctor walked in and smiled at them as he started asking questions and explaining things.

**

* * *

**

Dr. Collin's lifted up Rachel's shirt and put on the jell. "It'll be a little cold." he laughed. Rachel nodded, telling him how it was cold.

After a few moments, a picture popped up on the screen. It wasn't that big, but the teens could definitely tell it was a baby. Their baby.

"There he or she is." the Doctor grinned.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed it.

**

* * *

**

**review? :D**


	6. Different?

**This has taken me three days to write lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! (Do I always have to put this?)**

**Chapter Six: Different?**

**

* * *

**

Monday morning came, and Rachel told Finn he didn't need to drive her to school. She felt like it'd be suspicious. And only Tina, him, Quinn and her knew, and for a while she wanted to keep it like that.

Rachel got completely dressed and walked into the living room where she saw Carole eating breakfast. She waved a small waved then took a seat next to her. The tiny girl sighed a little. "I'm sorry. I truly am." The fifteen year old whispered.

Carole set the plate to the side and pulled the girl in for a hug. "We will make it through this. I don't know how many times I have to say that."The older woman smiled and squeezed the younger girl in a tight hug.

Rachel smiled and walked into the kitchen. She was hungry, and wasn't sure what she wanted. She looked through the cabinets until she found, a whole bunch of cereal. When she found one she liked, she tried to reach for it, but she couldn't quite get it.

She tried a few more times, then sighed on the last try. She turned when she heard laughing, and saw Finn standing in the door frame. "Need help?" He asked. Rachel nodded in defeat. He walked over and pulled down the cereal for her.

Finn smiled and pulled her into a hug. Then walked out the door. Rachel shook her head and poured the cereal into a bowl.

**

* * *

**

At school, Finn saw Rachel in the hallway and smiled. She waved at him barley and walked away. He got confused, because he thought things were supposed to be different. The day was almost over so he followed her into the choir room.

Finn smiled when he saw all the people that Rachel was friends with. "Hey Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked. She looked up from her spot and nodded. Everyone watched them walk out.

"Are you like mad at me?" Finn wondered. She sighed and looked behind her shoulder and over to the door of the choir room.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you. It's just... Finn, your not the only one who had a life before all of this. I have friends I need to tell. One's who I can trust will support me, and since they don't know right now, I don't want them to get suspicious. I'm about to tell them though." She explained.

He nodded, pulled her into a hug, kissed her head and sighed. "I really hope things will be different Rach."

**

* * *

**

Rachel walked slowly back into the choir room, and looked at everyone. Everyone smiled up at her. Her heart sank at the sight before her. All her friends looking at her expectantly, but not expecting her to say what she was going to.

"Everything alright honey?" Mercedes asked. The girl smiled, and stood up, walking down to Rachel, who by now was looking like she was going to cry.

The African American girl wrapped her arms comfortingly around the petite brunette. "Rach, sweetie. Whatever it is. You can tell us. We are all a family." Mercedes, told her. And she was being honest. The whole glee club felt that they were a family.

Rachel nodded and looked at her. Mr. Shuester walked in and smiled. "That's exactly right Mercedes. We are a family. And if there's anything you need to tell us, feel free." He smiled and took a seat at the piano.

She breathed in steadily trying to make sure she didn't start crying. "I am so sorry..." Rachel started. A lone tear falling down her cheek. Everyone stared at her worriedly.

"Tell us what's the matter." Kurt cooed. He walked down, and joined Mercedes, next to Rachel. She sighed and looked at them. They saw the look and went and sat back down. They could tell this was important. Even Mr. Shue sat in the chairs with the kids, just so he could listen.

"I messed up..." Her voice was shaky, from the tears she was trying to keep down. Everyone stared at her, all their faces were sad. "I mean...I have really screwed things up. If you meant what you said...that we are a family...then that's great. Because my real family doesn't want me right now." Rachel confessed. Still keeping her cool, and only letting a few tears go at once.

"What the hell? I will kick their behinds!" Mercedes shouted, looking angry at the thought of Rachel's family treating her that way.

Rachel shook her head. "I deserve it." She sighed.

"No one deserves to be disowned, or not to have a family." Artie spoke up and stared at the brunette he considered a friend. Tina nodded in agreement with what he'd just said.

The petite brunette finally let tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant..." Rachel stuttered out. She got on her knee's and cried quietly. Slowly everyone got up and began to surround her. They all joined her on her knee's, and pulled her close to them as the hugged her.

"It's going to be okay." Mr. Shuester comforted his student. Everyone added murmurs of agreement.

"Thank you." Rachel squeaked out.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been uber busy! So expect another update tonight!**


	7. Mistakes

**Hey you guys:) Told you I'd update again! OH man am I excited! Lol I have this brilliant chapter planned out in my brain. I mean it's just so great! Lol It's not this chapter. Sorry to disappoint haah but I will prolly begin writing its epicness really soon! Who wants a sneak peak? Hmmmm you! OKAY!**

**It involves Rachel's mom:)**

**That was the sneak peak:) lol enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter Seven: Mistakes.  
**

**

* * *

**

When Rachel got home after Glee, she was tired, upset, and really hungry. She walked through the front door and smiled at Carole who was sitting on the couch with Finn. "Hello." The short girl greeted quietly. She started walking off towards her room, but Carole stopped her.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Carole asked kindly. A genuine smiling covering her face.

"My room." She answered lightly. She still felt like a stranger in this house. Like everyone was looking down upon her. Rachel didn't feel like she could actually feel like she was at home, without feeling guilty.

The older woman chuckled. "Baby. You don't have to hide in there. We aren't going to bite. I swear. If you would like, we'd love for you to come watch TV with us." Carole smiled, causing Rachel to smile as well. She nodded and walked into her room, so she could put her back pack down.

When she came back, she took a seat on the chair. Finn scooted towards his mom, and patted the spot next to him. Rachel quietly stood up and sat next to him. He placed an arm around her and kissed her head.

She smiled a little, until she felt that familiar churn in her stomach, stood up and ran to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

The next Saturday, Puck called and asked Finn if he wanted to hang out, since he hadn't seen much of him in a while. Finn agreed. He needed to tell him about Rachel anyways.

They decided to play video games at Puck's. Finn arrived and his friend let him in, leading him down to the basement where he started up the game. "So how's life my bro?" The shorter man asked.

"Fine." Finn answered nervously. He wasn't sure how to tell his best friend this. So he decided to start off with the basics.

"Puck...I'm in love." He breathed in and out. The mohawked boy turned around and smiled.

He walked over bringing Finn the controller. "Congrats man! Is this for reals? Are you in love with your neighbor girl? Does she love you back?" Puck questioned enthusiastically.

Finn stared at him. "Yes it is for real. Yes...it's my neighbor...how did you know that? And I'm not sure. I hope so." The taller boy answered.

"I'm happy for you." The other boy smiled.

Finn gulped. "That's not all. She's pregnant." He stated with his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the look on Puck's face.

"Yours?" The shorter boy wondered.

Finn nodded and opened his eyes to see his friend looking at him sympathetically. "I knew you and Quinn broke up...but I didn't know that was why. Dude. Does Quinn know?" Puck asked.

He nodded again. "She said I'd make a great father." Finn told him.

Puck nodded this time. "And you will. Well dude, I'm here for you, Quinn's here for you, and I'm guessing you have a lot of other people's support as well. Dude we will get through this. Whether it be the next seven months or the next seven months and eighteen years." He explained to him.

Finn just stared at him. He nodded and they started to play the game. He was a little worried. He hadn't even thought of the next eighteen years. Actually, it'd be the rest of his life. Because in his eyes, you never truly stop raising your kids.

**

* * *

**

The phone started ringing, and Rachel was home alone. She got up to answer it, and smiled when she heard her friend on the other line. "Hello?" She greeted.

"_Hey, it's Kurt." _He told her.

"Oh! Hi. How's it going?" Rachel asked kindly.

"_Great actually. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little while today?" _He wondered. Rachel's smile became huge.

"Um sure. You'll have to come pick me up. But yeah! What time?" She was really excited. She hadn't hung out with just her and Kurt, in a while.

"_Great! I'll be there in an hour. Bye dear." _Kurt said into the phone. Rachel could just hear his smile.

"Bye!"

**

* * *

**

When Finn got home later, Rachel wasn't there. He was disappointed. He walked into the kitchen, and found his mother and Burt talking in low whispers. "Hey you guys..." Finn said, worriedly. The adults were startled.

"Oh hello baby. I'm going to run to the store really quick. Burt is going to stay. Maybe you two can get to know each other a little better." Carole smiled and grabbed her purse as she walked out of the room.

Finn looked at Burt for a second then looked away. He didn't like the older man. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't. "I know how your feeling kid. People make mistakes." Burt told him.

Everyone had been saying a mistake. He didn't get it. It made him even madder that Burt said it. "What mistake are you talking about?" Finn spit out at him.

Burt laughed a little. "The kid. That was a mistake. The sex before marriage. That was a mistake." The older man told him.

That wasn't what Finn felt like was a mistake. He felt like the failed protection was the mistake. But he was having a really hard time thinking about _his_ baby like a mistake.

"You just called my kid a mistake. That's a part of my family your talking about. I suggest you take that back or I'm going to make you." There was a certain fury in his eyes that Burt saw.

"Finn. I...I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, sleeping with Rachel was probably a mistake. You should've waited, and been more careful." Burt tried to explain himself again. But this time Finn was the maddest he'd been today. Because Burt had just said the encounter with Rachel was a mistake.

The taller boy's jaw clenched. "Excuse me? Shut the hell up! I don't regret any of it! Rachel is so important to me. And I will never, ever feel like us having sex was a mistake. I love her. And I love our baby. And I don't give a damn how old we are, or if you think this is the biggest mistake in the world. Because it's not one to me. I'm dealing with this just like she is. Don't you EVER call anything that has to do with Rachel a mistake again. Leave my family alone." Finn exploded. He was fuming and Burt saw it.

The older man stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. Right then, Rachel walked in. "Oh. Hello Mr. Hummel. Your son is right outside." She smiled and laughed.

Finn ran over and protectively placed an arm around her. Burt left silently. The tall boy looked down and captured Rachel's lips in a kiss. When they pulled back she looked at him weird. "What was that for?" She giggled.

"I will never think of what we did as a mistake okay?" He told her. She nodded and brought him into a hug.

**

* * *

**

**So...to dramatic? Haah pLease review? :)**


	8. Mother May I Part One

**AH! SO okay, I couldn't resist. This is going to be great. Because I have always wanted to see Rachel tell her mom exactly how she feels. I hope this lives up to the epicness I told you about earlier haha so enjoy:) I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Just FYI: For this story, Shelby put Rachel up for adoption. Shelby wasn't a surrogate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter Eight: Mother May I**

**

* * *

**

Finn and Rachel took a seat on the couch. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about exploding at Burt. So when his mom got home, he took her into the kitchen and told her what happened and how sorry he was. She of course forgive him, even understanding why he got so mad. She said she'd talk to Burt.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Carole woke up nice and early to go to work. Rachel was already awake, so she told her good bye and said she'd see her later. As soon as she left, the petite brunette looked at the clock and saw that it was nine.

She sighed and slowly slipped into Finn's room. She crawled into his bed and laid next to him. He was warm. His breath hot on her neck. As soon as she laid down, one of his arms went over her body. He pulled her close to him.

Rachel loved the feeling of being near him. Her heart felt whole. For now anyways, she still felt like their was someone she needed to tell about the pregnancy.

Her mom.

**

* * *

**

When Finn woke up, he smiled to himself, when he saw Rachel next to him. He kissed her cheek, and moved a piece of hair away from her face. He placed another kiss on her forehead, then on her nose. And finally on her lips.

She awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open. A smile crossed her face when she saw Finn. "Good Morning." Rachel greeted.

"You get lonely or something? You don't usually join me in the mornings." Finn told her.

She sighed. "I originally came in here to talk to you about something... but you were still asleep." Rachel explained.

He nodded. "What did you want to talk about?" He wondered as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled at her as she sat up to.

"I need to find my mom. I just have to talk to her once. I know her name and everything...I just haven't been able to bring myself to actually find her. I know what I'm going to say and everything...I'm just...scared." Rachel explained.

"What's her name?" Finn asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Shelby Corcoran." Rachel answered.

Finn looked at her shocked. "That's my cousin's vocal coach Rach. I know just where to find her."

**

* * *

**

The drive to where Finn was taking Rachel was silent. Until the tiny girl started crying. "Hey babe. What's wrong? We can go back now if you need to." He comforted her by patting her knee.

She shook her head no. "I'm just worried she'll hate me Finn." She cried a little more. Finn sighed and took his free hand over to hers. She held it close to her.

"How could anyone ever hate you. Your amazing. She'll love you...just like I- just like everyone always does." He smiled and kept on driving.

Rachel smiled to. Only because she knew what he was going to say.

**

* * *

**

When they arrived, Rachel sat still for a few moments. "Want me to go with you?" Finn asked. She shook her head.

"I think I need to do this myself." She told him. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. She hesitated a moment before knocking. A few seconds later a medium height woman with long brown hair answered the door.

"Hello." Shelby's voice was shaky. Nervous like. She knew exactly who the girl at the door was.

"Hello. Ms. Corcoran... Shelby...I'm Rachel Berry. Your daughter." Rachel told her. Shelby nodded slowly then allowed the young girl to come in.

"I know who you are. But how did you find me?" Shelby wondered, as they both took a seat on the big blue and white couch.

Rachel looked at her. Pain in her eyes. " Finn Hudson. You're his cousin's vocal coach. He showed me where you lived. I really needed to talk to you. There were some things I needed to say." The tiny girl explained.

"Okay. Go ahead. Say whatever you need to." The older woman wanted her to continue.

"First of all, How did you know who I was?" Rachel wondered.

Shelby looked at the floor. "It was an open adoption. I was allowed to know who you were, you just weren't allowed to know who I was." She explained.

Rachel nodded. "Second of all...how old were you when you had me?" She wondered.

"Sixteen." Shelby answered.

The tiny brunette sighed. "I guess history really does repeat itself. I'm fifteen and pregnant. My dad's kicked me out. And now I'm living with the best guy ever." Rachel told her.

The older version of Rachel just stared at her. Slowly she pulled the girl into a hug. "Is he your baby's father?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"I have one final question, then I want you to say whatever else you need to. Does he love you? Because that was my mistake. Your father didn't love me." Shelby explained.

Rachel looked at her mother and smiled. "I honestly believe he loves me. And now, for what I have to say to you. Thanks. For not wanting to be in my life. And for not caring about me. You left me with two men, one of which hated me. I mean...why couldn't you have left me to a family where I would have a mother? It's not that I care about them being together, because their love inspires me...it's just...there are sometimes when I needed a mother." She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"I care about you. And I couldn't be in your life...I just couldn't do it. And besides...look how well you turned out without a mother." Shelby smiled.

Rachel laughed. "How well? Shelby I'm fifteen and pregnant. If you think that's good...then you know what... something's wrong with you."

**

* * *

**

**Part two will be up later or tomorrow:)**

**Review if you want part two of this chapter!**


	9. Mother May I Part Two

**Here is part two:) Lol you guys might as well start deciding if the baby is going to be a little boy:) Or a little girl:) And should they keep it?**

**MAYBE! This story still has a lot of chapters left.**

**Chapter Nine: Mother May I Part Two**

**

* * *

**

"Rachel...that's not what I meant at all. I meant that look how well you've done without a mother. I mean...your so beautiful...and I bet you're a good student...and I know you'll make the right choice for your baby." Shelby smiled.

Rachel stayed frowning. "Everyone has been calling my baby a mistake. I am having a hard time seeing him or her that way." She confessed.

Her mother nodded. "I never once thought of you as a mistake. Your father was the mistake. But you...I only got to hold you once. That was all I needed. I loved you, and still love you so much. That's why I gave you up. And don't think that there's not a day that goes by where I don't wish I had kept you." Shelby told her.

Rachel stared at her for a few seconds before closing her eyes. She was trying really hard to keep tears from spilling out. "I don't want to keep the baby." She whispered. Shelby patted her shoulder.

"Tell me why not." Shelby wondered.

"I can't ruin my baby's life." Rachel explained.

"I don't think you would. But whatever you think is best. Sweetheart. I am so proud of you. I don't care what anybody ever tells you. Just remember that I am proud of you okay?" The mother pulled the younger mother into her arms. They hugged and Rachel let all her tears fall.

When they let go, Rachel walked to the door and left. Her first meeting with her mother over. She walked to the car and got in. She was still crying and Finn looked at her. "How'd it go?" He asked quietly.

Rachel shrugged. "Fine I guess. She told me she was proud of me and that she loved me." The tiny girl laughed through tears.

The car stayed in park as the two teens sat quietly for a few moments. "What are we going to do?" Finn asked. Rachel looked up at him and frowned.

"We can't keep the baby." She stated.

He looked at her completely shocked. "I don't want to give up our baby." He told her. She sighed.

"We aren't ready. We are too young. Babies need a stable environment... a family. Two parents that are married and stable." Rachel explained.

"I love you. We can make this work." He told her as he grabbed her dainty hand and kissed it.

The car was silent for a few minutes. The both just sat. Rachel looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. "If I wasn't pregnant would you still love me?" She asked as she cried.

He nodded. "I have been in love with you for so long. But so many things kept getting in the way. And now...now I refuse to let anything stop me from being with you. Even if we don't keep the baby...I still want to be with you. Being with you...it feels right." He told her with a head nod.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "No matter what just know...I will never...ever..regret sleeping with you. Because I love you to." She whispered in his ear. She sat back in her seat and looked at him. "Let's go home." She told him.

He nodded and started the car.

**

* * *

**

**Short...but review anyways:)**


	10. Promises

**Hmmmm Here is my thanksgiving present to you:) lol I really hope you enjoy it! Haha review when your done:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! (Btw I just made up the Lima Tower)**

**Chapter Ten: Promises **

**

* * *

**

It had been three weeks since the day Finn and Rachel visited her mom. It was a Wednesday, and Finn and Rachel were about to go to school. She noticed that Finn was acting a little different and got worried. They were still keeping the baby thing a secret since she wasn't showing, so normally Mercedes would drive her to school.

When she walked out of the bathroom after getting ready, Finn stopped her. "Can I drive you to school today?" He asked with a smiled plastered on his face.

Without even noticing what she was doing, Rachel placed a hand instinctively on her stomach. "Um are you sure you want to?" She wondered. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her quickly before heading into the bathroom.

Rachel smiled to herself and looked down at her stomach. She kissed two of her fingers, then placed the fingers on her stomach. It was a slow and kind gesture towards the tiny child inside her.

**

* * *

**

When the teens were walking out the door, Finn grabbed both of their backpacks, and placed them one on each shoulder. Something Rachel remembered him doing for Quinn, when her and him were dating. "Thank you." Rachel smiled.

He nodded and kissed her head. They got in the car and he started driving to school. "I have a surprise for you tonight." Finn told her.

Rachel looked up at him skeptically. "What kind of surprise?" She wondered. The smile that was already on her face, growing.

"The cool kind." Finn answered with a laugh. She rolled her eyes playfully.

When they arrived at school, Finn got out their backpacks, and carried hers into the school as well as his. He mad sure they were both on his shoulders, where they wouldn't fall off, before reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered. He laughed a little.

"Holding your hand." He winked, and brought her hand up to his mouth so he could kiss it. As they entered the building people were staring at them. Finn would smile at everyone, and Rachel just looked nervous.

She stopped him when she got to her classroom. "I have to go to first hour. Bye." She smiled at him and grabbed her pink backpack. She turned to leave, but before she did, he turned her and placed an amazing kiss to her lips.

"I love you have a good day." He whispered in her ear then placed another, but this time small, kiss to her forehead. She walked into class very confused look on her face.

**

* * *

**

After school, Finn walked up to Rachel. He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Hey." He whispered in her ear. She blushed. Rachel was so shocked by his behavior. She didn't understand what he was doing.

"Hello." She greeted.

Rachel began to walk away, but Finn stopped her. "Where are you going babe? Don't you want a ride home?" He wondered. She shook her head no.

"I have glee club. Your welcome to come with me if you'd like." Rachel told him. He smiled big and fallowed her into the choir room.

Everyone stared as they saw they very tall football player follow her. "Hello everyone. This is Finn." She told them they all nodded, not looking thrilled that he was there. Well, Kurt did. But that's a different story.

"Can he even sing?" Mercedes asked. She loved her friend, but she was skeptical about her baby daddy.

Rachel shrugged then looked at Finn. "Can you sing?" She asked. He shrugged in return. Everyone stayed quiet until Mr. Shuester walked in.

He saw the newest member and smiled. "Let's begin, shall we?"

**

* * *

**

On the way home, Finn looked really giddy. "What's got you so happy?" Rachel asked with a giggle. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I have something great planned." He told her.

When they got in the house he gave her simple instructions. Get dressed up. His mother told Rachel that she'd help her with that part. The two girls went down the hall, smiling and excited to get the younger girl ready for the surprise.

**

* * *

**

An hour later, Finn was ready. He was wearing a nice dress shirt, with a black jacket over it. His pants were black, and his tie was red. He gulped, and waited.

His mother walked down the hall and smiled. "You look very nice sweetie." Carole told him. He walked over and pulled his mother into a big hug.

Right then, Rachel came walking out. Her hair was pulled up slightly, with brown curls surrounding her face. Her dress was purple and stopped at her knee's. Finn didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so beautiful.

"You look amazing." Finn said looking at her in amazement. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you. You look great to." She smiled at him. Rachel leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"You ready to go?" Finn wondered as he intertwined their hands. She nodded and the two walked out the door.

**

* * *

**

Finn put a blindfold on Rachel as they drove. When they arrived at the secret place, he got her out of the car, and slowly guided her to the place. He quietly brought her into an elevator, and they started going up. "Are you excited?" He asked.

She nodded. "Very." Rachel wanted to make sure he knew she was really looking forward to whateversurprise he had in store for her.

When they elevator finally stopped, He brought her into a warm room that smelled like cinnamon. "Stay he for a minute." Finn instructed her. Rachel stayed and waited. When he finally walked back, he untied the blindfold and showed her the room.

They were at the very top of the Lima Towers. In the glass room that usually cost a lot to rent. It was warm, and she saw a vegan meal on the table. Even though she had told him she would probably give up on being a vegan for the remainder of the pregnancy, it was nice to know he was still thinking about her.

His laptop was close to the table. He walked over and turned on some romantic music. Rachel was speechless. She couldn't believe it. "Did you do all this?" She questioned. Finn nodded and walked over to her. He brought her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Do you like it?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded quickly. "So much. This is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She let a tear fall down her face. This was a tear of joy.

"Don't cry Rach." Finn laughed a wasn't his intention to make her just wanted her to be happy. And he hoped she really was.

Rachel kissed him, then the two took their seats. They ate, talked, and laughed. Rachel smiled at him. "I guess it's about time to go." She said. He shook his head.

"There's just one more thing I have to do." Finn said nervously. He grabbed a box out of his pocket and set it on the table.

"I am horrible with words. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. But right now, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel about you. Rachel Berry you are an amazing woman, and it's hard for words to describe you. Your smart, determined, beautiful, funny, and I could go on for hours," He started.

He grabbed the box and started playing with it in his hands. Rachel sat silently watching and listening to him. "I loved being your neighbor. For a long time, that was just the best thing in the world. I remember being an eighth grader, and seeing you move in next door. I was so amazed by you. Everything about you...like made me want to know more." Finn explained.

Rachel looked like she was going to cry again. "And then when I tried to talk to you...you gave me a look and told me you were busy. I didn't care though. Because I knew one day you were going to be mine. I fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you. The night we made the baby...that was the best night of my life. Not because I lost my virginity but...because I got to be closer to you then I've ever been to anyone." Finn told her. He had to breath in and out a few times, so he wouldn't freak out.

"I love you so much. And I love our baby. I mean...it probably would have been better if this would've happened like later on in life...but that's okay. We are dealing with it. And someday when your ready...I seriously hope we can start a family. I wish we could keep this family we've already created, but I understand why you don't want to." He sighed, and took a look at her stomach. The tears falling down Rachel's cheeks made him a little sad because he wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

He opened the box, revealing a ring with a small pink jewel right in the middle. "This is a promise ring. And with it, I'd like to make a very important promise to you. Someday...I hope to marry you. I love you...and I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone. So with this ring, I ask you to make a promise to me. Let it symbolize that you love me...and your in this just as much as I am. Please...Please...except the ring."

**

* * *

**

**So really long lol. Please review:) That took me a while to write lol. I hope you enjoy it:) Next chapter...there's not going to be so much fluff. **


	11. I swear

**Here's another chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter Eleven: I Swear**

**

* * *

**

"Do you honestly mean that?" Rachel asked as she wiped her eyes. Finn nodded as he walked over to her chair and knelt down next to her. He leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. He poured his heart and soul into that kiss.

When the parted the tiny brunette looked at him, and began to cry again. "When I was twelve...I moved from Carmel Middle school, to McKinley Middle school. I really wasn't sure how I was going to feel about moving in right next door to the most popular guy. He talked to me first. I was scared so I just told him I was busy, gave him a look...and went on my way." She started. Finn blushed a little bit, knowing this story was about him.

"Then...We started getting to know each other, in secret of course. I didn't even tell my best friend. I started to get to know him and understand him a little better. I could tell that he was different, he wasn't like everyone else. His popularity mattered, but he had a certain determination in his eyes...that made me know that if he truly wanted something...nothing would get in his way not even...being popular." Rachel explained more of the story as he sat quietly and listened. The music playing softly in the background.

Finn looked at her and smiled. "The summer before my ninth grade year...he kissed me. And told me I was beautiful. He was the first person to ever call me beautiful...including my dad's. I got the weirdest feeling in my stomach when he said that. I mean, for a girl who didn't believe in love, it scared me. I have trouble trusting my heart...but right then, I didn't. I just knew that...he was the right person for me." She continued on with her story as Finn just listened.

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "Well...last summer, we were at his house, talking and smiling and laughing. And I told him there was no where else I would've rather been then right there with him. He told me he loved me and brought me up to his room so we could talk." Rachel smiled through her tears.

"I honestly hope you know who I'm talking about," She laughed as she cried, "Because it's you. And it amazes me how amazing of a person you are Finn. When I first found out I was pregnant...please don't be offended...but I was worried you wouldn't be there for us. I should've known better. Because I know you love me...and you love our baby." She told him.

Slowly she snaked her arms around his neck. "Yes. I accept your promise ring. I will wear it with pride. And I swear to you...one day I will marry you. And one day...we will have as many little one's as you want. Do you want a big family or a small family? I don't care. I just know...That I can't see a future without you. And I don't want to see a future without you." Rachel kissed Finn gently as he put the ring on her finger.

The teens smiled and embraced. "I love you." He told her as he kissed her forehead. Both of them looked like they were about to cry.

"I love you too. And I'm not sure if I want to give up the baby." She told him quietly. Finn's smile could've lit up the room.

Finn kissed her lips quickly then wiped his eyes. "You serious? You actually want to marry me someday?" He asked as he laughed.

She nodded and stood up as did he. "You think your mom would hate us if we kept the baby?" Rachel wondered as her hand wandered down to her abdomen to touch the growing bump.

Finn shook his head. "I think she'd be okay with it. I think we can make this work Rach. I mean your going to be an amazing mother. That baby is going to be so lucky to have you." He said honestly. He meant every word of it.

"I'm scared. I never had a mother...so I don't really know how to be one." She said shyly.

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I never had a father..so I guess we'll both learn together right?" Finn laughed and Rachel nodded.

"I think we can do this." She told him. He nodded.

"Me too." Finn said as he placed one another kiss, this time more heated, to Rachel's lips.

**

* * *

**

**lol k so NEXT chapter will have some problems haha. I couldn't make this one not fluffy:) **

**review and sorry it was short.**


	12. Temptation

**Hello! I am not going to my dad's until later:D so I get to update...You probably have no idea what I'm talking about haha oh well...my friend would.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter Twelve: Temptation.**

**

* * *

**

When school came around, the teens were so happy. They walked into the building holding hands, smiles plastered on their faces. Rachel's friends surrounded them. They talked and laughed, and Finn was actually enjoying himself. Until he started getting looks from a certain Latino cheerleader.

Before class, Rachel kissed him lightly, and hugged him tightly. He felt safe and secure. He could tell she truly loved him, and that confused him. After all the crap they'd been through she still loved him. "Bye. See you after class." Rachel smiled and walked slowly into her first hour.

Finn started to walk away when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Frankenteen. How goes it?" Santana Lopez asked seductively. He gulped and shrugged as he continued to walk down the hallway trying to get as far away from her as possible. But it wasn't working as she began to pull him into an unused classroom that was always forgotten to be locked.

"Why'd you bring me in here?" He asked nervously. Because honestly Santana scared him. And she knew it to.

She smirked at him as she tightened her pony tail. "Listen here. Lately you've been hanging out with that glee geek and I'd like to know why. I mean honestly Hudson you could have any girl in this school you wanted...so why do you choose the midget?" She asked rudely.

It made Finn pretty mad that she was talking about Rachel that way. "Stop it. Leave her alone. She has a name. And I hang out with her because I really...really like her." He explained. The Latino rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just looking out for you. Because, if you keep hanging out with her...slowly your rep is going to go down." As she said this, she slid her hand down his chest. He shrugged away from her.

Finn stared at her for a few seconds before taking a seat on a desk. "I don't care about my reputation." He told her.

Santana laughed. "What a lie. I know a way you can gain ALL the popularity you've already lost back." She smiled evilly and walked over to Finn, taking a seat next to him.

He looked at her in wonder. "Sleep with me. That's all it will take. I mean honestly you reek of virginity." Santana made a voice before slowly making her way in front of him.

"So what do you say?" She wondered.

Finn shook his head. "No. Besides I'm not a virgin." He told her, then immediately regretted it.

"What did you say Frankenteen? Who have you been shacking up with? Please don't tell me it's the queen gleek! That little loser could never satisfy your needs the way, _I _could." Santana told him as she placed a hand in his hair and started messing with it.

"I love her." Finn told her his voice full of honesty.

"Really? You love her? That's funny." She laughed again.

"I do. Plus she's pregnant and it's my baby." He smiled with pride...and he wasn't sure why. Santana looked shocked.

"Well, Well, Well, then. Wait til everyone finds out that you insperminated a loser. By the end of the day everyone will know your little secret Hudson!" Santana spit out.

Finn shook his head. "No you can't!" He almost shouted.

"Then sleep with me, and no one has to know."

**

* * *

**

**Short. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Review:)**


	13. I won't and Five months

**Hey y'all! I go to bring my laptop to my dad's :D Enjoy:D There's probably only about a chapter left you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter Thirteen: I won't and 5 months**

**

* * *

**

"What did you just say?" Finn stuttered out as he stood up and started walking out of the classroom.

"You heard me. I said sleep with me and I won't tell everyone Rachel's pregnant." Santana smiled evilly and walked towards him.

He shook his head and made a face. "I love her." He stated.

Santana nodded and rolled her eyes. "So what's it gonna be Hudson?" She asked. He shook his head and looked at her. His eyes full of anger.

"No. I can't. She's the only girl I want. I made promises to her and our kid. You wouldn't understand...No Santana. I am not going to sleep with you. Tell whoever you want, but I'm not sleeping with you." Finn told her as he walked out of the classroom.

**

* * *

**

Later that day, Santana told everyone. Right after Finn told Rachel what had happened. Everything was fine though. The way Rachel saw it, people were bound to find out anyways. So she hugged him and told him everything would be alright, as people laughed, and some told them that everything would turn out for the best.

**

* * *

**

When Rachel was five months pregnant, the teen couple went to the hospital for a check up. They were going to find out the sex of the baby that day and they were overly excited.

As they stared at the monitor lovingly, Rachel couldn't want to know what she was having. And when they doctor told them, that they'd need to start buying blue, their faces lit up. A boy. They were having a son. A little boy that would one day grow up to be a big strong man.

The teens stared at the monitor some more, as they watched their growing child moving and playing inside his mother's stomach. They smiled at one another and held hands tightly.

"What should we name him?" Rachel asked as her hand moved to her still growing stomach. Finn shrugged and kissed her head.

"What do you want to name him?" He asked as he placed his arm around her shoulders, then placed a light kiss to her stomach.

"Daniel Finn Hudson." She told him he looked at her and laughed.

"You want to name him after me?" Finn wondered.

She nodded as she put her boyfriends hand on her stomach. "Do you like the name?" Rachel questioned.

"I love it." He said as he placed a sweet kiss to her lips.

**

* * *

**

**This is the second to last chapter. Everything I've wanted to accomplish with this story is finished! :D lol :) The last chapter will just be something sweet lol:) **

**Enjoy and review please:)**


	14. Authors Note

**Hello:) Okay, so I said I was going to do another chapter...but...I think my authors note will be better haha. I think that was a good place to end on:) So Please...tell me what you've thought of the whole thing, and how you think I can grow as an author. Those two things would be great for me, if you answered.**

**Please give me any ideas you'd like me to write:) It would be greatly appreciated. I love to get ideas, because then I feel like I'm writing what my fans, (Do I even really have fans?) Want to read. And I really, REALLY like that:)**

**I have a new story. It's a puckleberry. I enjoy writing them lol sorry. It's called: "Doesn't always stay in vegas." If you get a chance and want to read it, you should:) Then, I have a Quick(Quinn and Puck) one shot. You might enjoy that people!**

**I might be doing a finchel one shot. If you guys want it. Haha "Finchel: five Times" lol I was thinking Five times Finn proposes and rachel says no and the one time she says yes. It'd be better than it sounds. It'd have young finn and rachel in it!**

**So please answer what I've asked. It'd be greatly appreciated:**

**1:What have you thought of this story?**

**2: How can I grow as a writer?**

**3: Story ideas you'd like me to write!**

**4: Finchel one shot? Yes...No?**

**Okay thank you. Over and out:)**


End file.
